


Watering Hole of Bliss

by chibi_zoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Valentine's Day, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so hot and Kira is looking for a way to keep cool.  Shuuhei has a brilliant idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watering Hole of Bliss

It was so ridiculously hot. Kira was sprawled on the floor, he had pushed his sleeves up and removed his tabi and he was still boiling. We wished that his division had air-conditioning like the first did, it must be wonderful to be cool and comfortable and able to get some paperwork done. He rolled over trying to find a cooler patch of floor and met hard legs. He looked up into the placid face of Shuuhei. 

His fellow fukutaichou smiled at him before squatting down at his head and randomly poking his face with a bony finger. Shuuhei and several of his division members were going down to the river to swim, he wanted to know if Kira and several of his subordinates would like to participate in a water polo competition. Kira practically levitated in excitement. Lots of semi-naked men thrashing about in the water; what could be better?

Down at the river the two teams stripped down to their swimmers and splashed their way into the water. Lots of rough-housing was carried out, Kira watched impatiently from the shallows until they had calmed down and then waded into the deeper water. The water felt heavenly on his skin, cool and damp. He glanced at Shuuhei who nodded in reply and they began to gather their teams together. Quickly they ran through the rules before Kira launched the ball into the air.

Under the pretence of the game Kira managed to rub himself against Shuuhei dozens of times. He could feel himself hardening slightly under the stimulation, but it wasn’t until Shuuhei brazenly thrust against him that he realised that not only did his fellow shinagami know of his attraction, but that he returned it in spades. Kira was hard pressed not to turn around and kiss the man silly, but they were in public and surrounded by their subordinates, they had to act in a dignified manner.

The game continued for nearly two hours until all participants were breathless and pruning up. Shuuhei and Kira had continued their body flirtation throughout the whole game, teasing each other and themselves with intimate touches and bodily contact. They dragged themselves up onto the grass and spread themselves out to dry. Kira laid himself out at right angles to Shuuhei, their heads close together so that they could whisper without being overheard. 

Without their colleagues knowledge they calmly sketched out a rough plan for the evening; ditch their subordinates, delegate any work that was still undone, and then meet at Shuuhei’s place for a few drinks, a quick meal and a night of hot sex. They spoke softly and clinically trying to avoid any embarrassing physical symptoms of their obvious attraction 

A theatrical yawn and general complaint about never ending paperwork and Kira excused himself to hurry back to his division. He had a lot of paperwork that needed to be done, if he didn’t rush then he wouldn’t have time to finish explaining it all to his unlucky delegate. 

He pushed his bangs back irritably as he finally exited the building, he was running late and he was worried that Shuuhei would think that he wasn’t serious. Glancing up he saw the man currently occupying his mind leaning against the opposing building. He was sucking on an ice-lolly in a highly suggestive manner.

The popsicle went in, all the way down to the stick, then slowly reappeared. Kira could feel his groin reacting to the sensual way that the iceblock was being treated. He wished fervently that it was his erection sliding in and out of that talented mouth. A pink tongue appeared and ran around glistening lips and Kira opened his mouth needing more oxygen. He drifted closer and closer to the figure until he could reach across and lick at those tempting lips himself. 

The popsicle was offered up to him for a taste-test. He licked it from stick to tip and the slurped the top, a light dusting of pink spread across his paramour’s cheeks as he did so. Kira felt his hand grasped and tugged, he looked up into wide eyes with dilated pupils and smirked, deliberately licking his lips. The hand tugged again, desperately, Kira smiled and led the man towards his own quarters – they were much closer.

 

As soon as the door closed, Shuuhei found himself pushed back against it as Kira attached himself to his lips. The other man tasted divine. Their tongues wrestled as three hands explored clothed flesh, Shuuhei’s other hand still held the rapidly melting iceblock. The sticky syrup was starting to run down his fingers and onto his arm, it tickled slightly but he still raised his arm higher in order to stop any drips from falling onto the spotless floor.

His movement obviously alerted Kira that something was up. The blond broke away and glanced at his arm. Seeing the sticky trails he smiled delightedly and began to lick them up. Shuuhei shivered at the feel of that tongue on his flesh. All too soon the popsicle had completely melted and Kira had licked it all up, he didn’t cease his tonguing of Shuuhei’s flesh though. His top was pushed off his shoulders and his chest molested. He drew in a deep breath as those lips started to make their way south.

Pink lips fastened around his achingly hard member. He buried his fingers in coarse blond hair and groaned appreciatively. He looked down to meet an adoring eye, the other hidden by long blond hair, and watched entranced as his flesh appeared and disappeared between those pink lips. Kira’s hidden tongue was doing wicked things as he bobbed his head slowly, going lower each time until his nose touched Shuuhei’s pubic bone. He had never been deep-throated before and it was even more wonderful than he had heard.

If this continued then there was no way that he was going to last until the main event. He fisted his hands and forced the wonderful sensations to stop. It was one of the hardest things that he’d ever had to do. Kira smiled knowingly and rose to his feet. He lowered his head and looked up at Shuuhei through his eyelashes, resting the palms of his hands on Shuuhei’s bare chest. He was pouting slightly. Shuuhei ducked down and caught those swollen lips in his own.

They broke apart gasping for breath; Kira tugged at Shuuhei’s hand and lead him towards the bedroom. A messy un-made futon was still laid out on the floor and Kira moved to stand in the middle of it. He slowly stripped off his uniform until he stood naked in the dimness. Shuuhei had expected him to be self-conscious and was surprised to see him standing there apparently comfortable with his nakedness. Not that he was complaining it was just a shock to see such a different side of the man.

He quickly stripped off his own remaining garments and moved forwards eagerly. Kira sank down to his knees, turning around so that he was facing away from Shuuhei and then bent forwards until his elbows were resting on the pillow. He spread his legs and arched his back. Shuuhei sank down behind him completely mesmerised. The blond was gorgeous from this angle; pert buttocks raised high, muscled back stretched before him and strong thighs beside his own. 

He slowly reached out with a calloused fingertip and probed at the revealed opening. It resisted him as Kira gasped before slowly relaxing and allowing him entry. He watched the play of muscles as he slowly moved his finger around, adding a second finger when he felt the time was right. He teased and stretched and occasionally licked as he built up the tension in them both. He wanted this night to be so special that Kira came back for more.

Pulling his fingers free he lined himself up with the tiny entrance and began to push. Kira moaned encouragement and wriggled his hips in enjoyment. Shuuhei was in heaven, the tunnel was so incredibly tight, the muscles rippling along his buried length. Somehow he didn’t think that he was going to last very long tonight. He slid one hand down to grasp Kira’s neglected length; it was hard and leaking in his fingers, the man was clearly enjoying this.

Shuuhei began to thrust slowly, watching himself as he drew in and out of Kira’s tight body. When Kira started thrusting back against him, he sped up. Soon the sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the room, they were panting, groaning and gasping in their excitement. Shuuhei’s hand on Kira’s length was tying to match the rhythm that their bodies were reaching. All too soon they were shouting out their releases, Kira’s body tightening around Shuuhei and squeezing him.

He slowly pulled out and watched, fascinated, as his seed dribbled out of the stretched hole. He reached out with Kira’s discarded uniform and wiped it up. Kira twitched and giggled at the ticklish sensation before collapsing sideways into the bed. Shuuhei looked down into satisfied eyes and cuddled up. Maybe after they’d had a quick nap they could have another round. It was Valentine’s Day after all.


End file.
